Electrical discharges in aerated water produce OH, H+, O−, O3, H2O2, which are among the strongest oxidizing agents. These species destroy bacteria and oxidize many harmful organic pollutants in water. There has been much interest in using electrical discharge to purify water since it is more environmentally friendly and more effective than purification with conventional oxidants and disinfectants. However, use of the high voltage required for electrical discharge in water is an electrocution hazard. It is also difficult to get uniform electrical discharge over a large volume of water. A safe and effective way to disinfect water is needed that takes advantage of electrical discharge purification.